Kiss
by Kurai Hitokiri
Summary: I had always been quite fascinated with Her Majesty's lips.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Notes:** Hello, to those of you whom do not know me, I am Kurai Hitokiri, teller of tales. To those of you who are familiar with me, I apologize for not returning as soon as I could... It has been a good many months since I posted a story, but I have been a great deal busy with real life. *Waves hand* You know how it catches up with you at times. I have matured quite a bit over the months I was away. Perhaps you can tell in my writing... perhaps not. Either way, this is a short little oneshot I created while trying to work on the next chapter of **The Courtship**. I do hope you enjoy it. **_Childhood Ignorance_ has been nominated for the UFO awards, please vote if you ever get the chance, thank you to the fans of that story.** Now do enjoy this story. **When you are done, please read and review, your comments bring me great inspiration and critique.**

--

**Kiss**

By Kurai Hitokiri

--

I always had quite a fascination with Her Majesty's lips.

Perhaps 'twas the eloquent way in which she bent words so eloquently. The manner in which she voiced her opinion in such a decided way for someone of merely nineteen years. Anyone in Hyrule who was not of this belief, friend or foe, would have to be an outright fool to deny the genius of Her Ladyship's language.

Then again… perhaps I ardently admire the smiles that grace those lips of hers. The bright, majestic warmth that few have seen grace those delicate petals. I speak, of course, of the true smile that shines upon her lips when speaking before friends. The smiles she graces peoples of her acquaintance that so fully lightens her beautiful, pale countenance with so much life. Not the cold, marbled smiles that she greets her public with… the sad, shamed smiles of regret and sad assurance.

In either situation, I consider myself (most shamefully…) to be the most learned man in every detail of Her Majesty's countenance… especially of the fullness of her lips.

For instance, whenever Our Lady is in distress, she curves a pearl white tooth over the bend of those pouting lips. Her golden brow furrows in confusion and her wise violet eyes glint with somewhat confusion and panic.

In moments of happiness those rosy indentations quirk upward and form dimples in her cheeks. Color flushes into her fair skin as her eyes laugh and her boundless beauty becomes readily apparent to any onlooker.

It is a sinful thing that such thoughts and intimate details have been engrained into my mind. I can feel the Goddesses themselves scolding me from their heavenly thrones.

A mere Goatherd from the foliage laden land of Ordon, fall for the Princess of Hyrule? Her Crowned Majesty Lady Zelda Dagne Harkinian, heir to the Hylian throne, descendant of the Princess of Destiny, as well as Keeper of the Triforce of wisdom?

It seems so much of a joke that I actually… dare to dream and learn so much of a person so far from my grasp. Yet whenever I look at her, I cannot help the magnetic fascination I have in observing everything about her.

From here I see her from the terrace, mere feet away from me.

Clad in the white silks of innocence, Her Majesty looks of a Goddess. Her blonde locks cascade down dainty shoulders in long waves, free of her noble curls. She is nothing but a fragile hourglass, chiseled to perfection by Sages and Gods by wisdom. Her facial features were of nothing but nobility, fair and proud… every bit as heavenly and beautiful as one might imagine a woman. Rumors would never bring justice to her magnificence or bearing.

No words could ever describe such an ethereal being. 'Twas impossible to describe a Goddess.

"Sir Link."

Her melodic voice, as beautiful as a soft melody, fluttered to my ears and roused me from my reverie.

Dazedly, I looked into her wise violets with icy blues, smiling faintly as I spoke in a hoarse voice. "Yes, Your Ladyship?"

"You have been quite pensive as of late," Her Highness stated, stepping quite closer than necessary (I believe I drew in a breath quite quickly here, and it might have just been a trick of the light, but I believe Lady Zelda had a flicker of a smile pass her features). "Though I apologize, might I inquire as to the direction of your thoughts?"

I nearly choked at her line of questioning, a flood of panic immediately overriding my senses or any sense of self-control I had graced myself with. In great haste, I made up an excuse, trying hard to fight the tremor in my voice. "It has been quite a productive year, My Lady. I was simply thinking of future means of allying between the Races of Hyrule. I apologize for any disrespect I might have shown you."

Lady Zelda put a delicate hand to the Triforce shaped necklace about her neck, biting her lip in a contemplative manner. Her Highness was… confused? I recognized the glint, the nervousness… and the fear in her eyes. But soon as I beheld it, it was gone again, the look replaced with some sort of light.

"Sir Link, forgive me for saying this," Her Majesty began, slowly lowering her arms to her sides, "but you are quite a poor liar."

"I beg your pardon?" I was quite bewildered at this point, eyes widening as Her Majesty dared to breach proper conduct by coming millimeters between us.

"I will not pretend I have not seen your gaze," Lady Zelda stated, eyes flashing with amusement as I squirmed beneath her searing glare. "You observe me at every waking moment. Your eyes wash over me to check for any injury."

"Mere concern for my monarch," I countered, still trying to settle the argument without any indications of unwanted emotions. After all, what type of nobility falls in love with Goatherds? 'Tis more likely to see Ganon go to Heaven than 'twas for her to love me.

A moment of silence washed over as Her Ladyship scrutinized my every features. Her eyes crinkled at the edges, as though trying to decipher some odd text. Moments passed, leaving me fidgeting uncomfortably as I tried to avoid her sharp gaze. One look to my eyes and she would know everything.

After an eternity, it seemed, Her Highness spoke. "Concern for your Monarch, Sir Link? Well, if 'tis such concern for a Monarch, you will not mind if your Monarch graces you with a reward for such diligence?"

"I would not refuse anything Her Majesty would bestow upon me," the answer left my lips before thought had crossed my mind.

"Very well," Her Majesty said, eyes glinting with something unreadable.

Within mere seconds her delicate hands had found their way to my neck as she stared into my eyes with a faint smile gracing her lips.

"Your Majesty, what are you-."

"Rewarding you for your concern, O Great Hero."

Before I could protest any further, she had pulled me to her, my wind-chafed lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss.

Her lips were a drug… I could taste her, soft and sweet, against my lips. Every part of me was numbed, time stopped as I grabbed her 'bout the waist and pressed her closer to me. For that one moment in time there was no one else but me and Her Ladyship. We were not Princess and subject, but merely a man and woman together.

We parted after what felt hours later, breathing heavily as we stared into each others eyes with nothing but adoration within each other's eyes. She looked to me with such adoration… such reverence that I could hardly believe she felt so strongly about a being so unworthy as me. How could something such as this have ever happened?

"_I love you_," Zelda... my Zelda… whispered gently to my ear in the language of the ancients. I nearly froze 'gainst her, staring at her with nothing but shock coloring my eyes.

With a trembling hand, I traced her lips with a scarred finger. I felt every crevice, every feature that I had so intently studied, memorized, and adored with such great longing. They were _mine_… _She_ was mine… She loved me… No man on Earth nor any Goddess could change that.

"_And I you,_**"** I said softly in that haunting language.

Her features broke out into utter happiness, wasting no time in drawing me in once more and pressing me to her lips in another gentle kiss.

'_Yes,'_ I thought faintly as Zelda's hands wandered through my shaggy locks '_I __**have **__always been quite fascinated with Her Majesty's lips…_

--

**Author's Note:** I do hope you enjoyed that. Please review. Thank you ever so much for reading, I hope to see you soon in my multichaptered fiction **The Courtship of Princess Zelda**. Until then, happy writing.

**Random thoughts:** Wii is such a great system... About two months ago I finally got one. I do not have many games, I'm afraid, though... Although it is a very big leap from the Gamecube. I have been enjoying my Zelda games as of late. Trying to replenish my ideas while at the same time getting my work done.


End file.
